I remember why!
by RubyRose8986
Summary: MeixSawamura self-explanatory. Mei invites Sawamura out and they hang out till they get home and Mei tells Sawamura they are alone. Yaoi and lemon!


…..Seido Baseball Dorms…..

Normal POV

Signing Sawamura leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. He was trying to do homework but his boyfriend was texting him and he was getting distracted. Which is an excuse he gave up on homework after the 5th question. Which was kind of actually the 1st.

_Eijun come over! _

_Sorry doing homework_

_Are you actually doing it?_

_Well no _

_So come over!_

_No I have homework!_

_Hum you need help?_

_Yah _

_Bring it with you_

_Why?_

_Baka! I'll help you of course!_

_Oh thanks I'll be there, Where?_

_McDoanlds I guess_

_Okay! See ya_

_Hey Eijun_

_Yah?_

_Wear something nice _

_Why?_

_Because it's a date baka! Bye-bye!_

_WHAT!  
>…..<em>

_You still there?_

_….._

_URGH fine I'll be there! _

Sawamura growled as he headed to get ready for his date. At least he'll get to eat first and maybe his boyfriend would help him or not. They probably would end up doing that or that. Sawamura blushed as he thought about it he shock it off and grabbed a shirt and some jeans. Then he threw on some tennis shoes and a cap before going to McDonalds.

…...Inashiro Industries…..

Normal POV

"MEI!" a voice yelled

"What?" Mei asked turning around and was face to fa-well his chest

"Where are you going?"  
>"McDonalds"<p>

"Be back by 7"

"Okay bye-bye!" Mei smiled and ran off to meet his boyfriend. Mei grabbed his bag and shoes before leaving the house. He was living with his grandfather as he stayed in Tokyo for winter. Mei ran down the street and ran around the corner to McDonalds. He knew his boyfriend was going to be late he always was so he was surprised when he came in a few minutes after him.

"Eijun!" Mei called him over

"Oh" Sawamura replied coming over holding a bag in his hands he moved quickly but Mei still caught the blush on his face.

"Lets order something to eat!" Mei smiled

"Okay what?" Sawamura asked

"I want 4 double cheeseburgers, a medium coke, and a large fry!" Mei said

"Can you finish it?" Sawamura asked

"Of course you?" Mei asked

"I'll go with 2 burgers plain, medium co-co co-la and a large fry" Sawamura said smiling

"Okay you pay!" Mei smiled

"WHAT?! Why do I have to pay?!" Sawamura asked half-shouting

"Because I left my wallet at home"

"Why didn't you bring it!"

"Because it was empty" Mei replied

"WHAT?!" Sawamura yelled

"Ma ma just go buy it!" Mei smiled

"Fine" Sawamura grumbled going to buy the food. He was waiting in line when he saw Haruichi and Furuya. He smiled to himself. They finally managed to escape Ryousuke's grasp and go on a date.

"You're next mister what do you want?" the lady asked

"I would like 6 cheeseburgers 2 plain, 2 medium drinks, and 2 large fries" Sawamura said

"Okay that would be 18.65 please" she said

"Okay" Sawamura said as he paid the lady before going to wait for the food. As he waited he grabbed some drinks and played on his phone.  
>"Here you go mister"<p>

"Thanks" Sawamura replied picking up the food and going over to Mei who was also playing on his phone "Here you go" Sawamura said giving Mei his food.

"Oh thanks!" Mei smiled before eating

…..5 minutes Later…..

After they were done they decided to work on Sawamura's homework but both gave up after 2 minutes. Then they decided to go to the batting pens. When they got there they saw Kuramochi and Ryousuke batting together. Smiling they both headed to grab a pen and practice their batting. Obviously Sawamura sucked and was getting mad he couldn't hit the ball. Mei was just watching the scene in front of him Sawamura yelling at the stupid machine shooting balls. He started laughing and Sawamura turned to him confused.

"What's so funny?"

"You" Mei replied between laughs

"Huh?"  
>"Nevermind just try and hit the ball"<p>

"Its not my fault the stupid machine is stupid!" Sawamura retorted

"Hai hai" Mei said patting his boyfriend's back

"Hump" Sawamura pouted

"Hey come on lets go to my house!" Mei suggested

"Um okay" Sawamura replied

…..At Mei's grandfather's house…..

Sawamura's POV

As I entered his home we heard the phone ring so Mei rang to pick it up. I just sat on his couch and pulled out my homework

"Eijun guess what?"

"What Narumiya?" I asked

"Huuuummmmmmmm"

"What?" I asked

"We've been dating for a few months you never called me Mei" he pouted

"Um I…" I stumbled with my words

"Oh come on!" he whined what is he a kid?

"Um okay Mei happy?" I asked

"Very" He smiled at me

"Oh who was on the phone?" I asked

"My grandfather"

"Oh what did he want?"

"He isn't coming home today so we get the house all to ourselves" he smirked

"OH OKAY I just remembered something I have to do bye!" I said quickly before picking up my stuff and turning to leave

"Wait Eijun!" he grabbed my shoulder

"Um what?" I asked nervously

"We won't do it unless you want to so chill okay?" he asked

"Um okay" I said blushing

"Okay so what do you want to eat?" he asked

"What we just ate!" I said

"True but I'm hungry!" he smiled

"Whatever" I mumbled

"Okay food food food!" he sang as I rolled my eyes and followed him even though he's older than me sometimes I fell like the eldest. And according to everyone I know I'm a Baka so what does this make Mei and enormous Baka? Oh man all this thinking is hurting my brain!

"So what do you want?" he asked

"oh um a sandwich" I said

"okay peanut butter good for you?"

"yeah its fine" I replied

"Good" he said handing me a sandwich

"Thanks" I replied munching on the sandwich

"I know right" he smiled at me

"Yeah" I said blushing

"Okay now that we're done eating lets go"

"Where?" I asked

"My bedroom we can match movies!" He chirped

"Oh okay!" I smiled before grabbing my stuff and going upstairs. We were watching movies, laughing and devoured 5 bags of chips and 4 cans of soda

"Ne Eijun?" he asked suddenly

"what?" I asked

"Why did you turn to leave when I said we were home alone?" he asked

"I Well I just"

"You don't like having sex with me?" he asked quietly

"NO! I LOVE HAV-" that's where I caught myself "Toliet I need to go to the toilet" I said quickly before going to the bathroom. That was a close one. I signed before the door was banged opened

"MEI! I'M USING THE BATHROOM HERE!" I yelled at him

"I know but I want answers what were you going to say?" he asked coming dangerously close to me

"Um I I I"

"I what?" "I'm not leaving till you tell me what"

"Nothing! Just get out!" I needed him out and fast!

"Nothing but you're getting hard" he smiled as his hand moved over my shaft. I let out a small moan "Lets finish this in my room" Mei said and dragged me back into his room. For a small guy he sure was strong. When we got to his room he threw me on to the bed and locked the door. "Ne Eijun what were you going to say?" he asked as he stripped us both of our clothes

"I"

"Say it!" he said as he pumped my shaft

"AHHH! I-ah-li-hhh-ke-ahhh-havin-ah-g-aaahhhhhhhh-sex-ahhhh-with-ah!-yo-u!" I panted harshly

"Eh? Than why were you going to leave?"

"I don't remeber" I admitted

"ha? BAKA!" he laughed as he kissed me "Than again that's why I love you" He kissed me deeply before lining his fingers up with my entrane. "Ready Eijun?"

"Hai" I nodded feeling way too much pleasure

"Good" He said before slipping two fingers in and then three.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed but after a while I starting felling pleasure

"Ready Ei-chan?" he asked as he took his fingers out and lined his shaft up against my hole

"Hai"

"good"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as he hit my sweet spot dead on for a little guy he was big!

"Like that Ei-chan?" he asked as he kissed down my back and playing with one of my nipples

"hai" I mumbled

"What?"

"HAI!" I screamed as he hit my sweet spot and came. I screamed and came as I felt him filling me up. He rolled over to face me and kissed me deeply.

"Love you Eijun"

"Love you too" I mumbled before falling asleep

...The Next Morning...

Sawamura's POV

The next morning I woke up and felt pain in my butt

"OH I REMEBER!" I yelled

"What?" Mei grumbled as he got up too

"I rember why I don't like having sex with you" I yelled in his face

"Huh? What?" he asked confused

"BEACUSE WHENEVER WE HAVE SEX MY BUTT HURTS IN THE MORNING!" I yelled

"Oh so the next time we'll use lube"

"Okay well I guess it could be better"

"Good go to sleep now"

"Hai" I nodded before going to sleep

* * *

><p>SO sorry that the old one got you know disappeared! So this is for doremishine itsuko. Sorry for the wait! :) Hope you enjoyed bye-bye!<p> 


End file.
